


Speak Now

by BellarkeArmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bellarke, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Vows, Weddings, lyrics, speak now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeArmy/pseuds/BellarkeArmy
Summary: Clarke couldn't let Bellamy marry the wrong girl.





	Speak Now

Clarke looked at Harper as she slid into the pastel blue dress, rolling her eyes at the thought of Harper being part of an Ice Nation wedding. Harper texted Clarke telling her to get dressed in her prettiest dress and meet her at this address.

Echo stormed into the room yelling for Emori, the maid of honor, “I can’t believe he would pick a fight with me, today of all days!” She continued, not waiting for anyone to speak, “He flipped out on me since I didn’t want his precious Clarke here and never sent out her invite.” Now it made sense, Clarke was sure she would have at least been invited, after checking everyday for the last 2 months she realized nothing was ever going to come, she wasn’t welcomed. Emori started talking but Echo cut her off, “Whatever, let’s just finish getting ready, he can be mad all he wants as long as he gets his shit together soon. 20 minutes to show time!” she barked. 

Clarke made her way to the front of the church, checking her surroundings carefully before entering. The sign before the pews read ‘Choose a seat not a side, we’re all family once the knot is tied.’. She was still walking up the aisle and admiring the beautiful decorations set up throughout the church when she heard a crowd of voices making their way in through the back. She immediately ducked behind a pew on the left side, about fifteen rows back and others started entering from the front, the wedding must be starting soon.

\-----------

Octavia took the seat next to Clarke after spotting her a few rows back. She leaned down and lightly laughed, “I can help you sneak you out, or I can hide you so you can stay and watch this painful shit go down with me.” She raised an eyebrow.

Clarke tried fixing her hair as it brushed up against Octavia’s dress. “What are you doing here now? Isn’t it about to start? You should be in the back.” 

“Don’t worry about me. What is Clarke Griffin doing here hiding in a pew?” She countered back. 

She looked at Octavia’s dress again, confused, and realizing it wasn’t the same color as the bridesmaids dresses. “I know I wasn’t invited but why are you not in the wedding seeing as you are the only family the groom has?”

Matter-of-factly Octavia answered, “Oh, I don’t condone this, and they both know that. I’m just here for the part where Madi asks if there’s any objections.” She laughed lightly.

“Are you serious?” Clarke asked.

“Well now that you’re here, I might not have to. We’ll see how long you last.” She winks just as the ‘Bridal Chorus’ begins to play and she stands to watch the bridal party start making their way down the aisle. Clarke’s never seen her friends look so miserable for an event that should be a good time. In respect for Grounder tradition, Madi, the current Commander, is performing the ceremony and waiting in the front of the church to greet them. Echo finally made her way down, her smile looked as if it was forced, probably still angry about the conversation Clarke overhead not to long ago. Once she was at the front, she joined her bridesmaids as Madi started speaking and motioned for everyone to take their seats. “Clarke, but seriously, the objection line is still in there, this is your chance.” We stayed whispering during the welcoming speech.

“He clearly doesn’t want to be with anyone else, if he did he wouldn’t have proposed!” Clarke noticed her voice getting a bit louder. 

Octavia shook her head, “He didn’t! Echo asked and he only agreed because he thought he lost out on the love of his life a hundred and twenty something years ago!” She apologetically smiled at the couple who turned their heads, hearing our voices raise as the Commander started the ceremony. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Becca Pramheda to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony.” Madi looked nervously at Bellamy, then Echo. “Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor.” Octavia quietly snorted at that line and she continued. “Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Octavia lightly kicked Clarke’s side as a nudge of encouragement. 

Clarke just shook her head, unsure if she should really be here.

“Get up or I’m going to do it.” Octavia said through her teeth.

Madi looked over at Echo, “I understand you guys have chosen to write your own vows. Please Echo, we will start with yours.” She mentioned for Echo to start talking.

Echo cleared her throat, “Bellamy, I don’t know where to begin, so I guess I’ll start as early as I can remember. We found each other in a cage… Mount Weather’s secret medical wing, where you helped me and hundreds more of my people escape.” She smiled slightly as she continued, “I know we’ve had some bad times but all of the good outweigh them. Six years in space taught me just how much family means and I knew from then on I always wanted you to be part of mine.” She wiped a tear from her left eye as Bellamy grabbed her right hand, squeezing it gently.

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, between watching Madi up there, clearly uncomfortable to be doing this, and hiding behind Octavia’s dress, this is not how any of Bellamy’s wedding should go. Even if he didn’t call this off for Clarke, she knew he should be with someone who wants his sister and best friends to be in the wedding. Without even realizing what she was doing, Clarke was standing at the end of the pew making her way into the aisle. 

All eyes on her, she definitely wasn’t thinking this one through and couldn’t bring her mouth to open.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked taken aback. “What are you doing here?” 

Clarke chuckled, “Anyone in this room can tell you, I would never miss this for the world.” She moved closer, playing with her fingers to calm her down. “But I think you’re making a huge mistake Bell.” She frowned looking down, a bit ashamed and worried she waited to stop him until now. “Please don’t go through with this. Please don’t say your vows.” She pleaded once more.

Bellamy was shocked she was here to begin with but then confirming something he had a gut feeling about for the last few months, he was glad she was here to stop him. “You’re right.” He looked back at Echo obscurely, “I can’t go through with this. I’m not sure how I even agreed when you left the most important people in my life out.” He looked back at Clarke, then noticed Octavia smiling proudly at his words. Bellamy stepped closer to Clarke, “I knew about the radio calls but I thought it was too late..”

Clarke shook her head, “It’s never too late.” Bellamy grabbed her hand and lead her out the back of the church. As soon as they were out of sight he pulled her close while placing his lips on hers. Breaking the kiss, “You know we don’t have to to anything right? I just didn’t want you making the biggest mistake of your life.” 

He nodded placing his forehead against hers, “I made that mistake before Praimfaya. This is where I’m supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos!  
> Talk to me on twitter: @WanhedasSister


End file.
